


Дамми

by godeater



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godeater/pseuds/godeater
Summary: [у тебя молитва – тройная доза никотина и ревность, изливающаяся внутри желчью][ты шествуешь впереди, вровень с Богом]
Relationships: Uta/Koori Ui





	Дамми

**Author's Note:**

> *Дамми:   
> 1\. чучело; кукла; манекен  
> 2\. разг. болван, дурак, тупица  
> 3\. комп. фиктивный символ, знак; заглушка

**I**

_А я иду, а я иду, — и злая кровь во мне играет,  
И злая кровь во мне играет.  
А я иду, а я иду, — куда иду и сам не знаю,  
Куда иду и сам не знаю._

Под ботинками хрустит стекло. Ветер из пустующего окна колыхает полупрозрачный тюль. В центре комнаты среди обломков штукатурки, деревянных половиц и прочего мусора стоит стул. Он пыльный, в побелке. Уи обходит его стороной. Останавливает взгляд на дверном проеме. Симуляция идеально отображает антисанитарию и грязь: он пренебрежительно пинает ближайший обломок. Запах сырости, плесени и чего-то ещё [сухого и отвратного] вызывает отвращение.

Сбоку что-то свистит — Уи стреляет, не глядя. Часть рамы и птица разлетаются на байты чудаковатыми кольцами [ты напряженно выдыхаешь][ все внутренности скручивает в узел][страх растекается по спине чужим взглядом — он смотрит, ты знаешь, ты чувствуешь] [помехи мельтешат перед глазами — картинка сбивается, идёт пугающей рябью, размывается, расходится кругами][тюль зависает в воздухе неестественно, будто кто-то нажал на паузу]

Коори смотрит на пистолет. Он ничего не весит. Слишком легкий. Слишком блестящий. Слишком. [всё это слишком] [ненатурально][притворно][как и он][как и ты]

— Gameover? — Пространство расходится кубами; двоичный код бегает змейкой по местам пустот; внешний шум пробирается через шлем [ты снимаешь его — в глаза бьет свет лампы]

— Как ощущения? — Голос раздается где-то слева. Уи не двигается, пытается осознать, где он, а потом трет устало глаза.

— Отвратительно, — Ута что-то записывает, безучастно проверяет данные с автономного ручного компьютера, а потом спокойно отпивает кофе. [его черные глаза напоминают тебе локацию Топи — вязко, сыро, опасно] [шаг — и ты не жилец][вздох — и внутри споры опасного ядовитого гриба]

— И всё? –Уи внимательно смотрит в чужие глаза: они, словно маятник, гипнотизируют [ты хочешь вырвать их и спросить: «и всё?»].

Но Ута ответа не дожидается, начинает что-то объяснять про синхронизацию, отвратительное тело Коори, не способное принять ничтожные килобайты информации и перегревающееся, как процессоры прошлых нулевых, про кротовые норы [это тут причем?] и эффект бабочки [он уже о фильме говорит?], о северном сиянии и… Уи подзависает, а когда приходит в себя, за окном горит неоново-желтым и шумят пропеллеры дронов.

«доброе утро, принцесса» — прилетает куда-то в районе третьего или второго шейного позвонка.[ты ненавидишь тот день, когда дал зарегистрировать себя в общей Сети под ником «химе»]

«тебя опять заклинило» и «надеюсь, ты не подхватил вирус» Ута садится напротив, складывает ноги по-турецки, наклоняет голову и улыбается, как бы дополняя «я с этим разбираться не буду».

— Как долго? — В голове звенит: перед глазами путаются реальности — маленький передатчик Сети, нацепленный линзой на левый глаз, барахлит, показывая окна сообщений и новостные сводки, в то время как правый открывает и закрывает вкладку какого-то видео.

— Часов пятнадцать, — Ута не шевелится. — Уже успели отключить панели, имитирующие дневной свет.

— Я вижу.

Они какое-то время молчат. А потом Ута стукает двумя пальцами по виску Коори [баги исчезли, будто их и не было][ты моргаешь, пытаешься вытащить линзы, но останавливаешься, видя чересчур пристальный чужой взгляд][«что-то не так?»] [«а что-то когда-то бывает так?»] [со стены на тебя смотрит агитационный плакат с императором фурутой][у него дурацкая улыбка не сочетающаяся с «впереди только светлое будущее»][у уты улыбка не менее глупая — она как ножницы режет тебя на «отъебись уже» и «помоги мне»]

«опять завис?», - заставляет вздрогнуть. Уи ненавидит дефектную систему. Ненавидит дефектного императора. Дефектное тело.

«молодое поколение всё такое слабое?», - Ута наклонятся слишком близко.

— Отъебись, — Коори встает и выходит. В общем коридоре пахнет машинным маслом, мятой, новым пластиком и чьими-то духами. Уи шагает вдоль чужих квартир, бегает взглядом по номерам, идентичным дверям [они переливаются от ламп, и ты отражаешься в них: усталое лицо нисколько не красит тебя]

На балконе свежо. Дует ветер. Или его имитация. В этих джунглях из стекла, пластика и прочих мега-ультра-супер-пупер-полимеров ничему нельзя верить: своим чувствам особенно. Их теперь так легко подделать и обмануть. Хакером на уровне Уты быть не надо. Достаточно скачать программу в стиле «безобидные приколы» — у подростков такие в приоритете [они-то любят путать сознание][ты же не понимаешь, почему твоё собственное так подводит]. Уи достает сигареты — осталось всего две.

Гибкие электрокары продираются через пробки: конец недели. Коори облокачивается на перила, с неохотой открывает новости, сразу скипывает две про митинги и одну про новую совершенную модель андроида. Останавливается на чем-то про суд над Аримой. Не вчитывается даже. Просто глядит на буквы, не желающие складываться в слова.[«глава антигосударственной террористической организации «Крылья свободы» пойманный накануне Кишо Арима…» и «смертная казнь» не соединяются в единое предложение]

[ты хочешь, чтобы это был очередной баг][но это реальность]  
[твоя новая реальность преступника]

**II**

_Мимо проходят люди, пусть проходят они больны  
Ведут себя как звери и ищут повод для войны  
Ты закрасишь окна, заколотишь двери  
Ты встретишь старость в своей постели  
Дверной глазок заклеен, разбит об стену телефон  
Никто не сможет прервать твой крепкий сон  
Тебе не нужно ничего, бежать куда-то на измене  
Очередной Армагеддон, очередная брешь в системе_

— В Сети есть уголки, так называемый Даркнет, куда обычно даже государственные крысы и андроиды не суются, — Ута калибрует механическую руку: какой-то странный чудак недавно принес её со словами «занятная вещица, да?» и «как думаешь, можно починить?». Хакер, будучи сам не от мира сего, заказ принял [«принцесса, будет же интересно, если по дому, как в семейке Адамс, будет бегать рука»][«на одну нормально работающую конечность будет больше» и взглядом на сетку шрамов: ты знаешь, но не любишь так открыто об этом думать][быть калекой до сих пор так непривычно]

— И?

— Возможно, там есть истории таких же пострадавших от рейда, — в голосе Уты ни капли сочувствия или участия — только интерес, разливающийся садистскими красками «ты же такой не уникальный, коори» и «может кто-то из твоих дружков тоже скрывается, если, конечно, их ещё не перебили».

В квартире хакера тихо: даже старомодных часов нет, чьи бы стрелки заполняли собой гнетущую тишину. Музыкой, телевизором, любыми источниками лишнего шума Ута будто пренебрегал, предпочитая самим являться центром чужого внимания [и собственного, похоже][как высокомерно]. Даже ручки, чтобы пощелкать, и той не было [впрочем, их сейчас нигде нет][вот тебе и будущее: тихое, стерильное, пустое][безликое, ха]. Уи оглядывается, пытаясь не заострять внимание на плакатах и прочих агитационных штуках.

Сколько он тут уже? И как долго это будет продолжаться? Ариму скоро казнят [только ты никак ему не поможешь — сам застрял между «смерть» и «недожизнь»][ута уже шутил про суперпозицию и кота шредингера][тебе не понравилось: у хакера прослеживалась странная мания сравнить тебя с чем-то милым и отвратительным — для тебя это синонимы][жизнь заставляет отвергать некоторые вещи: чужие (не)ловкие попытки сблизиться в том числе][правда, скорее всего ута просто говорит, что думает]

[но ты всегда настороже]

— Если баги продолжатся, это может повлиять на общее состояние системы, — металлические пальцы двигаются по очереди, пока Ута подкручивает что-то и перепрограммирует через ручной компьютер [его экран зависает в воздухе: голубоватое свечение с черными буквами и цифрами, как и мечтали раньше фантасты]. — Это может отбросить тебя на прежний профиль. И тогда твоя поимка станет лишь вопросом времени.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? — Коори ловит пару ошибок, но тут же закрывает, словно отмахиваясь от надоедливых мух.

— Сходить в бар Антейку, — хакер отбрасывает инструмент в угол. — Возможно, эти птички что-то знают.

Уи коробит от нелепой отсылки на «Крылья свободы». [твои светлые и чистые идеалы растоптали, распотрошили искусственным интеллектом, разрезали патриотическими псевдолозунгами, от которых тянет блевать, а после выставили как пост-мета-ньюскулл-модернизм: «смотрите-смотрите, эти чудаки всего лишь бегут вслед моде, вслед юношескому максимализму, вслед несбыточному и красивому, а надо же просто быть попроще»][проще только удавку вокруг шеи или вниз с балкона]

Но вслух Коори лишь соглашается: «да, это неплохая идея». А потом они молчат. Ута вообще не любит пустые разговоры: если что-то сказано, значит в этом есть какой-то смысл [шифр][декодера только у тебя нет: поэтому вместо ответа «отъебись» и «помоги мне» — это две команды доступные сейчас, для полного спектра возможностей приобретите премиум-аккаунт]. Уи достает последнюю сигарету — ловит чужой интерес, а потом как ни в чем не бывало поджигает никотиновую палочку.

— Ты так любишь курить, это что-то по Фрейду, да?

— Отъебись, — Коори слышит шум помех и какого-то видео — [приложение открылось само, и тебя это раздражает похлеще одного хакера-неформала]. — Черт…

Ута ничего не говорит, кладет «киберпротез» на стол, улыбается, словно это его стандартный скин [приобрети уже премиум-аккаунт], а потом спрашивает, будто не понял, «опять барахлит?». Коори мечтает затушить сигарету об его черные глаза [по коже бегут мурашки от этой мысли][ты четко видишь, как протягиваешь руку, как надавливаешь на чужое глазное яблоко, которое плавится, пузырится, вытекает, пачкая твои пальцы][а ута только улыбается — это две нитки, потяни за них][разойдется вдоль, обнажая затягивающую глубокую бездну]

[ты туда не смотри]  
[затянет, пожирая, не оставляя ни костей, ни чего бы то ни было ещё]

«да, опять барахлит», - его раздражение льется через края серной кислотой: одно неаккуратное движение, и Уи разъест и комнату, и раздражающего хакера.

«ты можешь с этим что-то сделать, или нет?», - обугливая вырвется тут же следом — в мире больше похожем на башню дженга нет времени на вежливость.

[когда игрок-дурачок-император вытащит вдруг очередной несущий блок, останется только устало повторить как обычно «отъебись» и «помоги мне»]

— Тебе нужно в Антейку, — Ута опускает на плечо Коори руку, слегка сдавливает и с неизменной улыбкой продолжает. — Нам нужен дополнительный сервер. Но велик шанс, что я просто расплавлю тебе мозги.

[ты уверен, что именно этого он и хочет]  
[в его эгоцентричном мировоззрении, где главный столп, вокруг которого строится всё остальное, всего лишь гедонизм, возведенный в десятую степень, там нет места «состраданию», «помощи» и «Коори Уи»]

[там неоново-желтым как ярким маркером выделяется «разве это будет не весело, принцесса?»]

***

На улице дует ветер и моросит имитация дождя. Уи даже встречает на пути кошку — пару минут думает, что та настоящая и вот-вот зашипит, удирая прочь, но она глядит горящими словно фонари глазами, неподвижно сидит и следит. Животные-андроиды не редкость, однако среди обшарпанных стен Нижнего квартала, где воняет мочой, дешевым спиртом и обугленным пластиком, смотрится немного дико. Раньше, когда Коори жил в Башне, являясь рядовым сотрудником и одним из связистов, ему доводилось видеть молоденьких девушек с новомодными зверюшками: их мех, повадки и даже некоторые бесполезные для машины привычки полностью копировали обычных животных.

Но это кошка — всего лишь камера. Она никого не копирует и не притворяется. Выполняет свою работу. Когда-то Уи был таким же. Ну, по крайней мере пытался быть таким [ты веришь, что из тебя бы вышел прекрасный рабочий механизм][на тебя снизошел свет божий — Арима с его философией между третьим и вторым бокалом виски и сигаретным дымом][с тем поцелуем, что ты так и не оставил, а теперь и некому][со словами, звучащими громче всех агитационных лозунгов, правдивее утопий, что так пытается построить каждый в этом пластике и стекле]

Лампочки работают через одну. Безлюдно. Уи досадливо вспоминает, что сигареты кончились. Но всё равно тормошит пустую пачку, будто надеясь, что всё же ошибся. Тут же зло швыряет её в мусорное ведро — она отскакивает, падает рядом с пивными бутылками и какими-то фантиками да бумажками. Коори дышит на руки, словно те на морозе. Становится чуть теплее и спокойнее. До поворота он доходит без происшествий. У неприметной двери с вывеской «Антейку» его сознание выдает очередной финт: баг реверсит нервные сигналы [левое становится правым, а правое левым][ты всё равно пинаешь дверь, до боли сжимая зубы]

Дверь открывается сразу. Уи отпускает. Сасаки Хайсе — до проекта «Новая жизнь» Канеки Кен –угловато наклоняет голову вбок; его зрачок дрожит, расширяясь и вновь сжимаясь, как объектив камеры; позади играет музыка [её лейтмотив застревает в голове сразу же][вонзается гвоздями в твои протянутые руки] и пахнет кофе. «Вы Коори Уи?» — бывший Канеки отвисает быстрее. Уи только и кивает, пока его заботливо берут под руку и ведут внутрь. От уюта там только ароматические свечи — [из воска, как старомодно] — и обилие запахов: специй, машинного масла, в очередной раз грёбанного пластика, кофе — столько всего, что и не прочувствовать сразу, сходу.

Хайсе приводит его в комнату, где куча подушек, кружек и одиноко валяющаяся инструкция к эксплуатации [чего понять невозможно — часть названия размылась, словно кто-то пролил на неё жидкость и не раз]. «Скоро вас примут, подождите», — и Сасаки скрывается в другой комнате, задергивая за собою шторку — [тут такая надежная защита]. На секунду Коори расслабляется. Его даже впервые за долгое время клонит в сон — [страх не проснуться отступает][на самом деле тебе страшно проснуться с чужим горлом в руках][потому что ты себя не контролируешь][не рядом с этим человеком]

— Ута сказал, что тебе нужен безопасный сервер, — Уи вздрагивает. Перед ним садится парень: его волосы переливаются иолитом в свете лампы; он заплетает их в короткий хвост; в ушах поблескивают три серебряных колечка [ты как некстати вспоминаешь об уте]; на шее виднеется разъем под штекер.

— Да, — Коори замечает на парне знакомый протез: механическая рука сжимает эспандер.

— Мы войдем в Сеть напрямую, — он осекается. — Я войду. Создам виртуальное пространство, изолирующее вывод и ввод данных. Передам затем права Администратора Уте. Останусь только, чтобы следить за защитой и кодом того участка.

Коори кивает, будто что-то понимает в устройстве Сети. Хайсе возвращается с каким-то проводом, протягивает его парню. Тот берёт и продолжает пояснять. Говорит о рисках, о том, что вообще-то не особо хочет ввязываться в дела, связанные с террористами [то, что у него бракованный-списанный-деактивированный андроид из спецпрограммы, замешанный в делах Крыльев Свободы не меньше Уи, скромно умалчивается]. Особо заостряет внимание на фразах «там вас легко вычислить», «Ута — ебанный безумец» и «у вас есть час, после нужно будет переезжать в новое здание, Антейку нельзя стоять на месте».

«тебе помочь, Аято-кун?», - Сасаки опять нелепо наклоняет голову [слишком грубо][слишком резко]

«в Сети сейчас неспокойно» и «видел полицейских андроидов, которых коротит» у Хайсе глаза бликуют, как у той уличной кошки.

[он волнуется][ты тоже — вдруг они передумают]

[но аято словно и не слышит робота, подключает провод к шее, а второй конец к компьютеру]

— Иди сюда, — он протягивает руку. Механическую. Она дрожит.

Уи присаживается рядом. Они сплетают пальцы. Коори с опаской входит в сеть, когда на его голову опускается шлем. [чужое тепло успокаивает][в последний раз так спокойно тебе было рядом с аримой][ты помнишь его кабинет][кучу папок][кружку с глупой надписью — «король вечеринок»][это подарок фуруты][ты помнишь пепельницу — специально для тебя, у окна, откуда видно весь город и искусственное небо][арима в своём кресле, спокойно говорит — а ты почти не слушаешь, ловишь солнечный свет и…]

|вход в систему выполнен| |приветствую, Химе|

Перед глазами черные стены с бегающей дорожкой двоичного кода перекликающегося с надписями «run, rabbit, run». Уи будто заперт в коробке — стены давят на него: присутствие Аято не ощущается. Он вообще ничего не чувствует, словно все его органы чувств, за исключением зрения, отключили. Коори делает пару шагов. Тело ощущается своим и чужим одновременно. Слишком пусто. Слишком тихо. Слишком знакомо [флешки взрываются ослепительным светом — вокруг суматоха][среди это разносится оглушительный смех][пулеметная очередь оставляет после себя дорожку дыр и осколки пола, столп пыли и страх перед смертью]

| ты дамми? *|

Звучит противный высокий смех, почти переходящий в ультразвук. [если это система, то она свихнулась][если это твои мысли, то с головой не в порядке у тебя][и ты даже не знаешь, какой вариант лучше][тот, где ты снова в кабинете аримы, слушаешь его план и веришь в светлое будущее][или хотя бы в комнате уты, потому что там так привычно][тут же у тебя ошибка за ошибкой — error404, смысл вашей жизни не найден, обратитесь в службу поддержки][или избавьте уже нас от лицезрения ваши жалких потуг сопротивляться]

|Безликий вошёл в комнату| |Безликому переданы права Администратора|

Коори не видит хакера, но чувствует как позвоночника, словно считая позвонки, кто-то касается [другая рука наоборот идёт вверх, зарывается в волосы, «гладя» против шерсти]. Движения плавные и аккуратные — [ты пытаешься вспомнить, а касался ли кто-нибудь тебя вот так][но вспоминаешь лишь холодные руки аримы-сана, перед тем как прогремел первый взрыв]. Уи закрывает глаза — хотя это всего лишь формальность — и отдается ощущению полностью. Он знает, что его сканируют. Смотрят туда, где за всеми командами и нулями с единицами спрятана «душа».

Среди всей пресловутой надменной чепухи вроде «морали» и «принципов» — [всех тех подарков, что тебе оставил кишо] –уязвимое и одинокое бьется будто вторым сердцем: через него проходят тяжи рубцов [после инфаркта, компенсируя, организм заменяет ткань миокарда соединительной][ты пытаешься компенсировать пустоты в груди чужими прикосновениями и отчаянно убегаешь]. Зубы вонзаются в шею — это мокро и противно. Это как-то странно и неловко. Уи делает слабую попытку вырваться — пальцы ложатся на горло, сжимаются [кислорода тут же начинает не хватать][перед глазами застилается пелена], а потом опускаются на ключицы.

По телу следом пробегают коды-команды — они горят неоново-зеленым [привет, Матрица]. У Коори не нервы, а оголенные провода — по ним бежит туда-сюда электрический ток [он индукционный][по замкнутой цепи разгоняет мысль «как же раздражает»]. Ощущение, что в нём копошатся, усиливается [прямо внутрь, преодолевая кожу, мышцы, погружаясь в эпителии, задевая ногтями ткани, разрывающиеся обильными кровоизлияниями — расцветут крупными цветками и синяками — оглаживая кости, ребра, позвонки, остановятся только рядом с сердцем]

Уи дрожит: тело словно выкручено на максимум своих возможностей — черный затягивает, прежние бегающие строчки просто ослепляют, а прикосновения очередным триггером взрывают внутри петарды и хлопушки [конфетти блестящими звездочками оседает на легких и коже][ты выдыхаешь сигаретным дымом — перед глазами кабинет, такой знакомый стол, вид на город, любимая пепельница][тебе так грустно и одиноко — реальность состоит из багов, пустой-маниакальной улыбки уты и обстоятельств, обстоятельств, обстоятельств]

| пользователь «Усаги»: «ребята, вам стоит поторопиться»|  
| пользователь «Усаги»: «скоро патрули начнут обход»|

[мир стоит на месте, но тебя крутит и вертит — ута залазит пальцами в рот][с отвращением ты облизываешь их] — красное врезается в сознание оглушающим и слепящим взрывом флешки-вируса: сирена долбит по ушам, везде мельтешат люди, кто-то ударяет по затылку прикладом автомата; пространство кружится каруселью [это день облавы][запах гари заполняет всё — ты бы предпочел сигареты, но тебя никто не спросил][тебя никогда никто не спрашивал — даже в руках аримы ты всего лишь пешка][только вот король проиграл партию][фурута-император-дурная-королева громко крикнет: «голову с плеч!»]

[это свист гильотины][вжух — и нет проблем]  
[вжух — и ты брошен в мусорку, как фантик]

**III**

_Я кукла, испытатель всех ошибок.  
Я мастер, кто познает дзен в убытках.   
Я проповедник, я веду народ сквозь боль.  
Я король, шлю свою армию на убой._

На территории Порта пахнет морской водой и рыбой. Коори обходит ряды рынка. Оценивающим взглядом пробегает по прилавкам, потрохам, поддержанным передатчикам, дешевым и поддельным киберконечностям — они то затертые, то облупленные, то чересчур блестящие и вонючие. Мимо бегает местная шпана, пытающаяся угнаться за кошкой [та самая удобная камера слежения][уи немного жаль её, хоть она и ненастоящая][ты сам-то настоящий?][а чего стоишь ты?]. В углу сидят Недоступные — [глядят дикими глазами на передатчики, почти скалясь, и издают утробные рыки и молитвы — «очистите себя от неверных мыслей, от Сети, от технологий»][звенят бубенчики бубнов]

Уи доходит до конца. Хайсе спокойно сидит — размахивает веером, словно ему это нужно и словно сейчас жарко. Только вот погода в городе регулируется, а Сасаки — гребанный андроид. Над ними большая тень, и складывается ощущение умиротворения — Уи будто вернулся в прошлое, до Сети и диктатуры. «Хорошо, да?» — Хайсе смотрит вперёд, вдаль [у него голос с интонациями для «лучшей интеграции в человеческое общество» и одновременно такие нелепо живые][он словно до сих пор не понимает, кем или чем является]

— Зачем в закрытом городе Порт? — Коори садится рядом. Достает пачку — новую. Руки в кожаных перчатках — «вам идёт, господин уи» — и меж пальцев ложится так привычно сигарета; щелчок зажигалки, чьё пламя трепыхает от дыхания. Долгая затяжка.

— Прихоть Императора? — Сасаки предполагает. Потому что даже его сложные алгоритмы с «душой» и выходом в Сеть не в силах ответить на вопрос: «что, черт подери, вообще происходит в этом городе?». — Вас правда волнует именно это? Вам недавно чуть мозги не расплавили.

Коори морщится. Да. Ему чуть не расплавили мозги. А ещё его бессовестно бросили — Ута исчез, словно никогда и не существовал: Уи приходил на квартиру пару раз, даже к клиентам странного хакера наведывался — [ но везде его встречало недоумение и вопрос «Безликий?»][он словно удалил себя отовсюду, не оставив и резервных сохранений][как призрак — зашифрованная, спрятанная программа-послание, которую не найти, если не знать ключ][у коори из зацепок андроид, которого он ненавидит, и его странный дружок с дыркой в шее]

— Ута пропал, — Уи не надеется, что ему помогут. Он просто заебался. Его гоняют НПС по странным квестам, в то время, как основной сюжет и не вырисовывается. [ты считал своей главной задачей революцию][но её закрыли в диспетчере задач].– Не то, чтобы он мне сдался. Но я должен его поблагодарить.

— Нетактично будет, наверное, спрашивать, как именно выражается ваша благодарность, да? — Хайсе вновь нелепо склоняет голову; веер замирает; он перестает имитировать дыхание — Коори кажется это жутким — и глаза даже не моргают.

— Ты мне ерничаешь? — Злость закипает. В последнее время происходит чрезмерно много всякой дичи — у него нет столько терпения и нервов. У него вообще ничего нет: ни дома, ни работы, ни убеждений, ни цели.

— Сегодня казнят Ариму, — Сасаки словно и не слышал заданного вопроса. — Я предложил Аято попробовать спасти его, но он отказался. Слишком много рисков.

— У меня не получится, — [ты не герой][ты человек из плоти, крови и кучи неврозов]

Андроид молчит. Потом цитирует Шекспира. Затем протягивает новый, официальный передатчик — «он переделан, обеспечит вам хоть какую-то защиту в Сети и поможет найти Уту» и «простите, господин Уи, но мне пора откланяться». Хайсе уходит, теряется среди остальных людей, потом полностью пропадает из виду. Коори выкуривает ещё пару сигарет. И только после идёт обратно. В пустую квартиру — [оттуда не видно город][но ты увидишь казнь — слава высоким технологиям, слава прямым эфирам!]

***

Вечереет в башне поразительно натурально — закат видно через панорамные окна: Уи держит пепельницу на весу, склонив голову, выдыхая в своё отражение табачный дым. Позади, за шелестом бумаг, тихим стуком кружки о стол и переговоров между Аримой и Хайсе совсем не слышно возни остальных работников. Коори за это любит этот кабинет. А ещё за прекрасный вид. За отсутствие навязчивых запахов и лишних раздражителей [не считая сасаки][но тут ничего не попишешь]

«у тебя нет никаких жалоб?», — Кишо говорит спокойно, и его спокойствие будто передается воздушно-капельным: Уи закрывает глаза, просто вслушиваясь.  
«нет, со мной всё отлично», — у Хайсе вежливое с запинками и наигранное «всё хорошо», сравнимое со скрежетом по стеклу.

Проект «Новая жизнь» — [маленький шажок для человека, но огромный для человечества] — амбициозный проект гения современности — Арима не любил, когда его так называли. Коори, как обычный связист, в чьи обязанности входит консультация по проблемам с Сетью [знания уи в этой сфере заканчивались должностными инструкциями и рядом типичных команд, зазубренных ещё со времен Академии], со скепсисом относился к «переносу сознания». Даже если это Кишо, он всё же смертный.

[впрочем, его божественный свет ты видишь невооруженным глазом][у Богов незавидная учесть — паства порой линчует их]

[никотин не сравнится с вином, но ты пьян: от любви?][от страха?][от ненависти?]

[в светской империи Бог не нужен]  
[а ваша падает вниз, стоит вытащить не ту балку — в этом фурута мастер]

***

Черное и белое. На доске почти сиротливо одиноко над кучей пешек возвышается дама. Уи не любит проигрывать. Кишо спокойно записывает что-то в блокнот. В углу комнаты играет старомодный проигрыватель — такие трудно достать, но именно этот, похоже, собран вручную. Квартира у главного инженера и гения страны обставлена по-простому уютно и скромно: Коори это подкупает — он сразу глядит в окно, видит свой дом, башню [почти из слоновой кости, да?], а потом зацикливается на своём усталом лице. Шахматы — одна из немногих вещей, которая напоминает «Арима смертен. Он из плоти и крови»

— Вы хотите разрушить Сеть с помощью одного из андроидов проекта «Новая жизнь»? , — Уи выдыхает. Эту партию ему не выиграть.

— Да, — Кишо откладывает блокнот и ручку. [в нём так много мелочей, которых ты не хотел бы замечать][эту привычку цепляться к материальному, осязаемому — одна из них]

— Сасаки? — [ты хочешь ошибиться]

Но Арима кивает. И неспешно добавляет — «наверное» и «модель должна быть устойчива как физически, так и психологически» «нужно больше тестов» — заканчивает он будто это и правда нерешенный вопрос

[словно есть время и выбор]

[кишо уже всё решил]  
[он ведёт свою паству на убой]

[ты это знаешь — чувствуешь, но ничего не предпринимаешь]

[у тебя молитва — тройная доза никотина и ревность, изливающаяся внутри желчью]  
[ты шествуешь впереди, вровень с Богом]

***

Коори оглушает сразу же. Всё остальное превращается в мешанину звуков и цветов.

[ты слышишь свист]  
[и видишь черные глаза с красными бликами]

[«Спасибо вам, Безликий» — императорским режущим сумасшедшим смехом-фальцетом]

[у тебя в голове щелкает таймер — с цифрой ноль разорвет осознанием и принятием, а пока сокрушайся и плачь]  
[перед тобой Дьявол]

[перед тобой твой цикл в несколько стадий: по происшествию всё откатится, безрезультатно]

[ута — продукт необратимой реакции]  
[назад пути нет]

[мы расправим крылья, да?]

|дамми|

**IV**

_Я подделка, манекен. Рисуй на мне всё, что хотел.  
Бутафорный человек — я не могу увидеть свет.   
Я подделка, манекен. Рисуй на мне всё, что хотел.   
Бутафорный человек — я не могу увидеть свет._

Коори вытягивается во весь рост — [ты будто тетива от лука]. В комнате темно. Пахнет ладаном. Вишней. И ещё чем-то — ненатуральным и резким. Ута ведёт рукой линию от подбородка Уи вниз — всё ниже и ниже, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Рванные выдохи и сомкнутые крепко губы. Безликого это забавляет. Бывшего связиста раздражает — [ты так его ненавидишь][и ты так ненавидишь за всё это себя][продать высокие идеалы за совсем земной секс — мощно даже для тебя][но ты в отчаянии — мир, который ты привык видеть, через окно с закатным молочно-персиковым небом, треснул]

Ута нежно берёт твою руку — а потом ужасно жарко и мокро, его язык скользит по костяшкам [черт черт черт] [ты срываешься на постоянное «отъебись» и «помоги мне» — это до сих пор ваши команды]. «тебе нравится, принцесса», — у него на конце предложений вместо знаков препинания такой [блядский] смех — Коори разрывается от странного предвкушения и омерзения. [от поцелуя у тебя срывает крышу — почти в физическом смысле: передатчик переклинивает от такого количества нервных импульсов].Уи отбрасывает его в стену, не заботясь о сохранности.

Хакер улыбается сквозь поцелуй. Коори назло кусает. Пара капель крови падает на его оголенную кожу — [молочно-белое и красное вино][грешно][развратно][но твой Бог пал — остался лишь Дьявол][вознеси ему молитву своей страстью и телом — он отведает его как хлеб и изопьёт как вино]. Ута усаживает его на свои колени — [вы смотрите друг другу в глаза, словно играя в гляделки][там ты видишь себя: у тебя вид заправской шлюхи][у тебя сердце бьется в ритм «ненавижу как я тебя ненавижу ненавижу ненавижу ненавижу»]

Он опускает твои руки на своё горло — губы так и шепчут «принцесса» с этим едким смешком. Уи сжимает пальцы медленно, опускаясь на член. [перед глазами пелена: ты рычишь][зубы так и чешутся вонзиться куда-нибудь][он достает из тебя самые постыдные и отвратительные желания][Дьявол][ангел свергший Бога]. Коори находит оптимальный ритм — большим пальцем гладит чужое адамово яблоко, а сквозь зубы шипит-стонет. [ты можешь его убить][отомстить за ариму][за себя]. Черные глаза наполнены безумием и упоением — [он смотрит на тебя как творец на картину]

[на шедевр][идеал]  
[вы вертитесь вокруг одних и тех же понятий][ходите по кругу]

[цикл не прервать][пока волки будут гоняться за Солнцем и Луной]   
[пока длинные оленьи рога будут держать весь мир на себе]

[пока пронзенные руки будут складываться в молитвенном жесте]

[пока ты будешь опускаться на его член, со стоном и наслаждением]

[его прикосновения оставят сине-фиолетовую краску тут и там; его зубы красным вычертят линию за линией словно разделив; его слова въедятся под кожу, а через пару линек выберутся наружу новым, чистым слоем]   
[его взгляд скажет всё за тебя]

[вы больны: разлагаетесь, кровоточите, гниете, сливаетесь — после будет одно на двоих «отъебись» и «помоги мне»]

— Ненавижу, — у Коори на выдохе оргазм; пальцы опускаются на плечи; тело дрожит; внизу противно и липко; в голове заевшей пластинкой туда-сюда «мы расправим крылья».

_Отвали от меня, ты не видишь, что мне похуй?  
Заебал меня тащить, ведь тебе же также плохо.  
Положи меня на землю и иди уже отсюда;   
Но ты тащишь меня дальше от боли стиснув зубы._


End file.
